A method and a device for proportioning fuel upon the starting of an internal combustion engine are described in German Published Patent Application No. DT 24 10 090 A1. The aforementioned reference is concerned with a so-called hot start, i.e., wherein a hot engine has been shut off, has remained off for a few minutes, and is to be started again. While the hot engine is shut off, fuel evaporates in the fuel feed system with the result that, frequently, upon starting, fuel vapor instead of fuel is fed, resulting in an insufficient amount of injected fuel. In accordance with the aforementioned reference, when the starter of the engine has not been activated for longer than a predetermined period of time, the amount of fuel fed per injection is increased by a given percentage for a different predetermined period of time.
There may also be fuel-related starting problems, however, when the engine is cold, namely, when the fuel feed values applied for starting have been determined for a fuel other than the one that is now in the tank. The different fuels may be gasolines having rather different properties, but also gasoline on the one hand and ethanol on the other hand, or different gasoline/methanol mixtures.
Various methods are known for enabling operation of an internal combustion engine with different fuels. An example of a method for operating an internal combustion engine with different fuels is described in German Published Patent Application No. DE 42 41 821 A1 (which does not constitute prior art). The method described in that document, however, is not concerned with any special measures for the starting of the engine.
The problem thus exists of being able to start an internal combustion engine using poor fuel, where feed values for the fuel upon starting assume the use of a good fuel, and of being able to start the engine using good fuel, where feed values for the fuel upon starting assume use of a poor fuel.